The Lowdown 91.1
The Lowdown 91.1 is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The station plays funk, soul, and disco and is hosted by Pam Grier. Lowdown may also be based on KHHT Hot 92.3 FM, a well-known L.A. radio station that plays soul, funk, and oldies. Space 103.2 may also be based on Hot 92 as well since both stations play funk music. ]] Playlist *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) * *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) * *The Chakachas - Stories (1972) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) * *Eric Burdon & War - Magic Mountain (1976) ( * These songs were originally cut from previous-gen versions) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Edwin Starr - Easin' In (1973) *Marvin Gaye - I Want You (Vocal) (1976) *Ohio Players - Fopp (1976) *Silver Convention - Magic Mountain (1976) *The Dramatics - Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get (1971) *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine (1973) *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan (1974) *The Meters - Cissy Strut (1969) *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can (1973) *War - Slippin' Into Darkness (1971) Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia * Before the 1.10 update, "Cruisin'" was incorrectly credited ingame to Smokey Robinson and The Miracles, despite the fact that Robinson split from the Miracles in 1972, seven years before the song was released. The digital manual, however, had always credited "Cruisin'" sole to Smokey Robinson. It is entirely possible that another song was meant to appear in its place altogether, as the DJ oftens introduces the song by saying "Oh what you do to me". *There appears to be another version of the logo (which was possibly the beta logo), which sometimes appears on billboards. The logo has the same design but uses a different color palette. *One of the station's jingles features the opening interjection of "Le Freak" by Chic. *Songs from this station play inside Michael's mansion and at the Del Perro Pier. However, the trumpets featured on "Ooh Child" cannot be heard. *This is possibly one of Amanda De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it is the default station whenever the player enters her Sentinel (alongside Space 103.2). * The beat from El Chicano - Viva Tirado is sampled in the song La Raza by Kid Frost featured on Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *When Michael & Franklin escape the Triads in Fresh Meat, the radio in the car will be tuned in to Lowdown FM and the track "Smiling Faces Sometimes" by the Undisputed Truth will always play. *When Mama G says "If you want something to play with, go find yourself a toy", this is a reference to another Aaron Neville song "Tell It Like It Is". *The Song "California Soul" by Marlena Shaw is also featured in Driver San Francisco released in 2011 (evn before GTA V was announced) the Driver series is better known to be an GTA Clone although Driver San Francisco has no more these GTA elements. See Also * The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B and Soul music. * K109 The Studio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City that plays disco, as well as another song by The Trammps. * Vice City For Lovers - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays soul music. * IF99 - International Funk - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays soul music, as well as another song by War. * Bounce FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays funk and soul music, as well as another song by Ohio Players. * Master Sounds 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays soul music, as well as another song by The Chakachas and War. * Fever 105 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays soul music Navigation }} de:The Lowdown 91.1 es:The Lowdown 91.1 pl:The Lowdown 91.1 fr:The Lowdown 91.1 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:R&B Stations Category:Disco Music